


to tease and to torture

by artemis_west



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Polyamory, Rutting, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west
Summary: Robbie really really needs to get off, and Gordo isn't helping him.





	to tease and to torture

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick lil thing!! enjoy
> 
> if u follow me and haven't read the green creek books by tj klune, go do that cuz i have a lottttt of green creek fics in my docs, about as much as aftg fics i've posted on here!

When Robbie walked into Gordo’s office and locked the door behind him, biting his lip in that earnest expression he knew always won Gordo over, Gordo barely looked up from his desk before he said, “No.” 

Robbie tried to keep from whining, but it was close. “Please? You and Mark left me high and dry this morning, and Mark is out getting lunch. I’ve been thinking about you all day.” 

“Too bad,” Gordo said, looking over that month’s expense reports for the garage. “I have work to do.”

“Please, Gordo? I’ll just suck you off. You won’t even have to do anything.” The morning had been long and slow and torturous, not least of all because Robbie had spent half of it with a boner. He’d woken up this morning sandwiched between his mates like usual, and Mark and Gordo had teased him to the point of desperation before they both grinned and said it was time to get up. They had work to do at the shop. Robbie had been left laying there in bed, pent up and blinking in surprise that Mark and Gordo had just walked away from him.

Mark had been subtly teasing him all morning before he left to go buy lunch, leaving Robbie with a shit-eating grin, and now Robbie was half-hard again, itching for a release and something to take the edge off. Gordo had hardly come out of his office all morning, and Tanner, Chris, and Rico could handle the shop on their own for ten minutes while Robbie got off. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

Robbie stood by the locked door, staring at Gordo and willing him to look up from his desk. It wasn’t working as well as he’d hoped. He made a noise in the back of his throat, and Gordo sighed. He looked up from the papers with a glare. But something in Robbie’s eyes must have swayed him, because his expression softened just a little.

“Fine,” he said, pushing his chair back a bit. “Come here.” 

Robbie would’ve been embarrassed at how quickly he went to Gordo’s side if it wasn’t something he did all the time. He started sinking to his knees, but Gordo stopped him, a hand under his chin. 

“No,” he said, eyes dark. “You don’t get my cock. You want to get off so badly? You’re gonna do it yourself.” He spread his legs and patted his thigh, and Robbie’s eyes went wide. His breath shortened as he nodded slowly and stood up. He straddled Gordo’s thigh, sitting in his lap, both of them still wearing their pants, Gordo in his tattered jeans and Robbie in the gray joggers that Mark said made his ass look the best. If he’d worn them on purpose, he wouldn’t admit it. 

“Go ahead,” Gordo said gently when Robbie just sat there, hands curled against the top of Gordo’s leg. Robbie’s breath shortened as he began to move his hips, slowly rutting against Gordo’s leg. His cock hardened fully with the friction against the fabric of his underwear, and he whimpered softly, moving his hips a little faster. Gordo didn’t move, just watched him, leaning back in his chair. Robbie wanted to be touched so badly, but he knew from the look on Gordo’s face that he’d say no if he asked. So he just bit his lip and kept his eyes on Gordo’s as he dry-humped his thigh, picking up speed the more desperate he got. 

When he moaned, Gordo reached up and stuck his fingers in Robbie’s mouth to keep him quiet. Robbie closed his eyes and sucked on them eagerly. 

“You close?” Gordo asked as Robbie rubbed himself harder, his voice rough. Robbie nodded, whimpering around his fingers. He could see that Gordo was hard too - it was obvious from the bulge in his jeans - but he knew he wouldn’t be allowed to have his cock until later. Gordo put his hand on the back of Robbie’s head and guided it to his shoulder, and Robbie buried his face in Gordo’s neck, making soft little noises around the fingers in his mouth as he kept rolling his hips, his cock leaking as it rubbed against his underwear and Gordo’s clothed thigh. He felt the fingers of Gordo’s other hand in his hair, petting him gently. 

There was a dark spot on the front of Robbie’s joggers already, pre-come pooling at his tip. His underwear was damp, and a shudder went down his spine as he began to tremble. As he came, moaning around Gordo’s fingers, Gordo whispered praise in his ear. 

“That’s it,” he said. “Good boy. Let it all out for me.” Robbie nodded shakily against Gordo’s shoulder, mouthing at his neck. His pants were wet, and when Gordo reached down to brush the wet spot with his fingers, caressing the outline of Robbie’s cock, he let out another moan. His hands clutched at Gordo’s shirt, cock twitching as he came again, ruining his underwear. The dark spot on the front of his joggers grew. 

He realized too late that he didn’t have a change of clothes at the office, and Gordo knew that. When he raised his head and met Gordo’s eyes, cheeks flushed, Robbie’s own eyes were wet and embarrassed. Gordo smiled. Oh, he was evil. 

“You wanted to come,” Gordo said, tracing his fingers still wet with Robbie’s spit over the dark spot on his joggers again. “Now you have. And now you get to stay like this until Mark and I take you home.” 

“Gordo - ” Robbie started to say, voice a pleading whine, but Gordo cut him off with a finger to his lips. He shook his head. 

“No,” he said gruffly, in that tone of voice that got Robbie to do the filthiest, dirtiest things in bed. Robbie reacted to it immediately, lowering his lashes in submission. Gordo caressed his cheek with his thumb. With his other hand, he reached into Robbie’s pants and trailed his fingers through the pool of come in his underwear, spreading it over his cock before he took his fingers out and lifted them to Robbie’s mouth again. Robbie sucked them clean obediently, eyes on Gordo’s. 

“Look at you,” Gordo said. “You made a mess. Mark and I really left you pent up this morning, didn’t we?” He smirked, not seeming too apologetic about that. Robbie sighed, just happy to have come now. He leaned his head against Gordo’s neck again and moved his hips in a lazy pace, the inside of his pants sticky and wet. Gordo hummed, rubbing Robbie’s back. Mark found them like that when he walked in ten minutes later, having opened the office door with his key. He was the only one who had a key besides Gordo and Robbie. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Robbie sitting in Gordo’s lap, sucking on his neck and mewling, and Gordo softly teasing his cock through his pants. 

Mark locked the door again behind him, dropping their lunch on Gordo’s desk. He sat down in the chair in front of it, smiling at the both of them. “What do we have here?”

“He was desperate from this morning,” Gordo explained. “I told him he couldn’t have my cock, so I let him use my leg to get himself off.” 

“How kind of you,” Mark said with a gleam in his eyes. 

“And I told him he has to stay like this until we take him home.”

“Mmm.” Mark eyed Gordo’s bulge, his dick still clearly hard, and the corner of his mouth lifted in a smile. “Robbie.” Robbie’s attention was on him immediately, lifting his head. “C’mere, baby.” 

When Mark opened his arms, Robbie stood up and went around the desk to crawl into them. Mark kissed his face gently and ran a hand through his hair, examining the slowly drying dark patch at Robbie’s crotch. Robbie gasped when Mark put his hand down his pants to stroke his cock, his fingers dragging through the mess. “Wow. We really should’ve let you come this morning, huh?”

Gordo chuckled, pulling the food toward him. The three of them ate without any more mention of Robbie’s soaked underwear or Gordo’s hard-on. Mark seemed to have incredible self-restraint with Robbie in his lap, because he didn’t get hard even when Robbie strategically shifted his hips. He just smiled at Robbie’s frown and kissed him. 

Robbie couldn’t go back out into the garage like this, so he stayed in the office with Gordo for the rest of the day, helping him with paperwork and stuff on the computer. It was shameful having to walk around with his pants and underwear ruined, and his cheeks were permanently blushing, but luckily, none of the guys came into the office. 

The rest of the hours in the work day still felt like years, especially when Mark and Gordo teased him every time he got within touching distance. He was hard again by the time Rico, Chris and Tanner finally clocked out and left. When the three of them were alone, Mark and Gordo shared a look before they looked back at Robbie, who was squirming in his seat by the desk. 

“Ready to go?” Mark asked. 

“Yes,” Robbie said a little too quickly, standing up from his chair so fast he got dizzy. Mark grinned and took his hand, rubbing his thumb against Robbie’s palm as they waited for Gordo to finish up. He followed them out of the office and locked up behind him. Robbie clung to Mark’s side as they walked to the truck, and Mark put an arm around him, kissing the side of his head. The thought of what they might do to him when they finally got home made it hard for Robbie to focus, and Gordo seemed to drive slow just to torture him. 

They weren’t even all the way in the door yet when Robbie begged, “Please, please fuck me. I hate you both, I can’t take it anymore.” 

“I think we’ve made him wait long enough, haven’t we?” Mark asked, looking at Gordo. Gordo raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway. 

“Maybe,” he conceded. He jerked his head at Robbie. “Bedroom. Take off your pants and get on your knees by the bed.” 

They waited a minute or two before following him, and when they came into the bedroom, Robbie was in the position Gordo wanted, hands behind his back as he knelt by the bed. He still had his shirt on, but his ruined pants and underwear were in the hamper, and his cock was out, still hard from the drive home. Mark smiled and ran a hand over Robbie’s head, but then he moved away, towards the dresser. Robbie wanted to yell at them and beg them to stop teasing him like this, but he stayed begrudgingly silent as he watched both of his mates undress slowly. He grit his teeth, frustrated and desperate. 

Gordo approached him first, naked and beautiful. Robbie tilted his head back to look up at him. Gordo dragged his thumb over Robbie’s lips, pulling his bottom lip down to open his mouth. He nudged his cock against Robbie’s mouth and began stroking himself. His hand moved fast, at a rough pace that had him groaning, especially when Mark moved behind him to kiss his neck and grope his ass. It was easy for Gordo to come, spilling onto Robbie’s tongue and over his lips and chin. Robbie was leaking onto the bedroom floor, a thin trail of pre-come dripping from his aching cock. 

“Up,” Gordo said. Robbie was up in an instant, licking his lips to clean them off. “Lay on the bed.”

He followed every instruction they gave him, and still they teased him. They made him watch while Gordo sucked Mark’s cock up against the wall. They made him watch while Mark fucked Gordo, holding him up with Gordo’s legs wrapped around his waist. They wouldn’t let him touch himself while Mark rimmed Robbie’s ass, the wet slide of his tongue against his hole making Robbie cry. They wouldn’t let him come while Gordo fingered Robbie to get him ready for Mark, and they bound his hands with silk ties when they made him sit backwards on Mark’s lap, sinking down onto his cock. As Robbie lifted his hips and rode Mark desperately, moaning loud enough for the neighbors to hear, Gordo finally took hold of his cock and jerked Robbie off just the way he liked it. He collapsed against Mark’s chest when he came, and Mark soothed him, running his hands over Robbie’s chest. 

“Poor baby,” he whispered with laughter in his voice. “But you did so good, sweetheart. Such a good boy.” 

“I know,” Robbie couldn’t help pouting. “I’m always a good boy for you. And you’re still always so mean to me.”

“Mean, are we?” Gordo raised an eyebrow as he got up from the bed, heading to their shared bathroom. “Huh. I’ll keep that in mind next time.”

“You like it, though,” Mark said as he bit Robbie’s earlobe, gently lifting him off his cock. Robbie sighed at the sensation, smiling when Mark untied the silk from around his wrists and kissed his hands. 

“Sometimes,” Robbie admitted stubbornly. 

“All the time,” Gordo called from the bathroom. “Get in here, both of you. Shower before dinner.”

“Bossy,” Robbie mouthed silently to Mark as they got up, which earned him a brilliant grin. Robbie grinned back. 

Yeah, maybe he did like it all the time. 

There wasn’t much fooling around in the shower, as all three of them were tired, but they took turns slowly making out in between cleaning each other off. They got out when Robbie’s stomach rumbled. Mark made them dinner, and they ate it in front of the TV, snuggled up together on the couch. 

During a commercial, Gordo turned to Robbie and said with a blank face, “Maybe you should start bringing a change of clothes to the garage.”

Robbie nearly choked on his food, and Mark laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's funny because majority of my fics on ao3 are for aftg but i feel like all i write lately is green creek. y'all just aren't seeing any of it because i can't finish anything lmao
> 
> more big fics coming soon i promise, aftg and green creek!! those are like my two main fandoms that i write for now. i just wanted to post a small thing cuz i wanna stay as consistent as possible with posting


End file.
